Sonic's timeless journey, Shadow's Red dimond, Silver's monster flame
by HAZZARD OVERFLOW
Summary: 3-way story. Sonic is with fem time eater, Shadow with fem chaos emerald, and Silver with Blaze-Iblis fusion. Co-written with yugiohfan163. M for possible fuuture.
1. Prologe 1 Time starts

"Hello Fanficers. if that term is not coined i call trademark. I am stoping my other project for personal reasons but have made a new strory with my new co-writer! * cricket noises* right, no audience. well let me introduce the one and only yugiohfan163"

"Sup folks." waved a figure who looked like a regular black cloak that hid their face.

"Anywho this will be a 3-story of sonic, shadow, and silver. kind of like sonic 2006." small crowd boos. "Alright for the people that just showed up because they typed his name, don't hate the game. I found it fun. Any ways onto the story."

 ***STORY***

Sonic and the friends were just about finishing the party. They beat the time eater, a being that could consume portions of time itself and was another one of doctor eggman's plots. Strangely enough this one didn't backfire and attack him like the others. A portal opened signaling the need for sonic and tails to go back.

Sonic held out his fist towards the little him. "Seya little me. Hope you grow up as awesome as me someday."

"Sonic, it is you." tails deadpanned.

"Oh right."

"Oh SONIC!" Sonic stiffened up and slowly turned behind him to see amy running at him with open arms

"Ok chats over let's get you guys in. Also never flatter any pink heads while your there."Sonic pushed classic sonic and tails through the portal.

"SONIC! You gave information to your past self! Do you even know the repercussions of that!?" Tails screamed.

"Relax Tails, We already messed up time once. What's the worse that could happen?" Tails look became one of absolute horror.

"... Me and my big mouth."

 ***Other side***

Sonic and tails were now on the other side of the portal smiling at the adventure they just had. They look behind to see the portal close … but not before a small dark purple substance oozes out. They look with their faces slowly turn to horror as the substance moves and changes shape. They get into a battle stance as the figure becomes a small child with deep blue eyes. It's 'hair' was fuzzy and it had small arms and legs.

It walked slowly to sonic as he prepared to attack it. "Who and what are you" Sonic asked in a language only fanfic can translate. It simply cocked its head like a bird.

"Who and what are you?" the creature. Sonic and tail's shared a look of shock that it just copied his voice.

"Um tails, what is this thing."

"Thing. Thing. This thing." The creature copied. Tails pulled a small tablet looking device out of the trusty malspace.

"Strange. These readings are similar to that of the time eater but smaller. Maybe a fragment?"

"Fragment. Time eater. Smaller. What?" The creature now turned to tails and copied his voice, except for that last one, It was sonic again.

"So let me get this straight. That thing is related to time eater somehow? How does that eve-Gah!" Sonic was interrupted as the creature now wrapped it's arms around him.

"Um. What is it doing."

"I don't know sonic. Maybe this is like when a baby duck sees it's first figure?" The creature turned to sonic and said in tails voice.

"Sonic. What, thing, tails." The creature then widened its blue eyes to the rim to reveal the puppy eyes.

The same thought came to sonic and tails at the same time. 'Too cute to resist.'

"Hey Tails, maybe we should take it home. You know to study."

" seems harmless enough." The group then walks back home with the creature still clinging to his arm and now going over the words harmless, it, and home.


	2. Prologe 2: Angry talk

Shadow just finished sneaking out of eggman's base. He got contracted in order to retrieve a very 'special' item from there. The communicator on his ear started to beep. He made sure no one was around before picking up.

"This is shadow, who's calling."

"This is Omega. Confirming if chaos emerald was retrieved." Shadow pulled a glistening red gem from malspace.

"Yeah I got it. I'll use chaos control and head to the base now."

"I have rouge on the line. she would like to talk to you."

Shadow eyes narrowed. "No."

"She insists."

"Look, I find it more appealing to talk to a emotionless robot than her at the moment."

"Detecting logic of statement. Logical candidates, me and you." Shadow frowned even deeper, if he could.

"Since that was one of your first attempts at a joke, I'll let it slide for now. But I am hanging up now." Shadow pressed the button on his earpiece and sighed. Ever since he and rouge broke up things have been shaky on the team. He just wanted the day to end.

He lifted up the emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" … Nothing happened. "Chaos control! Come on you piece of junk." A bright light suddenly covered the entire area and blinded shadow. When he opened his eyes he saw a strange creature. It looked like a mobian but it had tails like … well tails. It's hair was like a hedgehog, long and spiked back. It had batwings and small red feathers on it's body along with red fur. Spikes were located on its knuckles not unlike an echidna. It's curves suggested it was a she with a moderate breast size and was wearing shoes and gloves like sonic.

Her face had red eyes and showed her fangs which suggested she was angry. "We need to talk Shadow." She stated.

Now a normal person would say something along the lines of 'how do you know my name'. But since this usually happened on a monthly basis for him he wasn't bothered in the slightest. "And who would you be?" He asked in a calm but angry voice.

"My name is Ruby. I am a chaos emerald." Shadow started to laugh.

"Please, the chaos emeralds aren't sentient. They're just gems."

She stayed quiet for a second. "The chaos emeralds are not sentient?"

"No they're not."

"The same chaos emeralds that hold nearly infinite cosmic energy."

"Yep."

"The same ones that can bring being into existence like chaos and solaris?"

"Yes."

"The same ones scatter around the world in coinsidently separate and new locations each time?"

"... Yes."

"The same ones that store the DNA and memories of everyone that connect with them."

"... …"

"The same ones that know Maria read the ugly duckling while tucking you in."

Shadow flinched at that last one. "... Say i believe you, what would you want."

"Oh let me think. Hmmm oh I know, How about you STOP USING US ALL THE TIME!" She started sarcastic at first but yelled that last part.

"And why would you chose to complain about it now? You never did before."

"Because you're starting to overuse us!" She stated angrily then started to flail her arms. "Oh no the earth is in danger, oh no a giant water monster, oh no the moon is falling, oh no a monster is earing time.

"Wait what was that last one?"

"Do you even know that you made us cause some of those! I swear you are just starting to use us willy nilly."

"You just said you guys have infinite energy. So why do you care."

"Because we KEEP getting used. Seriously we just want a breather."

"Yeah I'm not going to stop looking for chaos emeralds just because some weirdo bitch comes out of nowhere and tells me to."

"... What. Did. You. Call. Me." The mobian stated with deep has as red energy began to cover her body.

"A weirdo bitch." Suddenly the girl disappeared. Surprised, Shadow was about to look around only to feel incredible pain. The girl scissor kicked shadow and crushed his arms and ribs. A sickening crunch was heard.

"Leave us alone … or else." She then pulled her legs back in an instant and kicked his back. An x-ray sceen shows his spine breaking. Shadow then flew straight into eggman's base.


	3. Prologue 3: The spark

Silver is on his knees in tears. Why you may ask. He just lost his friend best friend to a dimension sealing technique because she now holds the soul of iblis, the most destructive monster on the planet so … yeah.

"Blaze, I know you can't hear me, but i care for you. I … love you. I'll never forget you. I wish things didn't have to be like this." The two emeralds on the ground next to him started to glow. Small at first but becoming brighter. They linked together like lightning and opened a portal.

Silver jumped back in shock that the emeralds were reacting on their own. Out of the portal came out A Female mobian with fur mixed of orange, red, and black. Her eyes were a green with a slit pupil. She had claws on and a charred red dress.

She looked around confused until her eyes landed on silver. A look of hate overtook her face before it turned into one of sorrow. "Silver. Is that you?" Silver recognised the voice.

"Blaze" he said with tears going down his eyes. He ran to her and hugged her. Her body was warm but not hot. "I thought I lost you. I'm so glad your back what happened." At first she was silent but her body slowly heated up until it burned silver. He backed up to see her on fire.

"I fused with Iblis when we were sealed. I feel it's rage and lust for destruction as my own." Her fist clenched as the fire went up even more. "I Want to burn and destroy." Silver was getting worried at seeing his friend like this.

The fire went down and Blaze was now on her knees. "Damit. I hate this. I hate these emotions and powers." tears started to form on her face. "I Don't want to hurt anyone. I'm a monster."

Silver went to her and got in her face. "Don't say that your not a monster Blaze. You're my friend and we'll get through this." She started to flame up again

"Get through this! In case you haven't noticed I'm on fire 24/7! It only calms when calm and I can't even do that with all these emotions swirling around inside of me."

"Ok then. Lets try to get you calm. Why don't we stop thinking negative and think of bright sides."

"BRIGHT SIDE! I am an inferno freak! What possible benefit could I have from this?"

"Ummm. Well now you can roast marshmallows whenever you want." Silence overtook the volcanic area for a second. Blaze went ablaze even more so than before lifted her fist and smacked his head. "OW."

"You're so childish! You brought me here thinking things would be good when we spent so much trouble trying to seal Iblis."

"I didn't. The chaos emeralds did."

"The emeralds are not sentient you moron! You know what, maybe I will go to the city, raise some havoc and see what I can do."

"Blaze that's Iblis talking, not you." She gave him a cold stare that would make any man cower.

"I am Iblis. The FLAMES OF DISASTER!" She flew with flames toward city crisis. A single thought overcame silver.

'What have I done.'


End file.
